Hielo en el corazón
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: One-shot. Ubicado en Tríada. Pensamientos de Jack mientras arriesga su vida por rescatar a Victoria. Jack-centric.


_**Disclaimer: Jack y todos los personajes de Memorias de Idhún pertenecen a Laura Gallego García, una de las mejores escritoras de fantasía que ha tenido el placer de dar la literatura española. Yo sólo se los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro. **_

_**-- Hielo en el corazón --**_

¿Cuanto dolor puede soportar un ser vivo? ¿Cuanto sufrimiento es capaz de resistir hasta derrumbarse por completo y desear morir? ¿Cuantos empellones aguanta hasta que la garganta se dilata desesperadamente en un grito de pura agonía?

Yandrak, el dragón dorado, mi otro yo desde más allá de mi concepción, lo está descubriendo en carne propia. Alas desgarradas, membrana hecha girones, huesos machacados y sangre ascendiendo agónicamente por la nariz de fuego. Las escamas doradas cuarteadas en algunos puntos, envenenadas de un brillo semejante al del oro viejo, marchito, macilento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lucho contra éste swanit? ¿Por qué me expongo al dolor y al tormento, a una muerte quejumbrosa y sangrienta que me acecha como buitres a un moribundo? La respuesta es tan clara que me ciega y me hiere al mismo tiempo.

Lunnaris o Victoria, qué más da. Su mezcla y su ser conjunto es lo que me empuja a esta lucha suicida. El magnífico dragón dorado que surca los cielos con sus alas todopoderosas siente ése amor latente por el último unicornio, el mismo que se forjó el día de la conjunción astral, cuando sólo una mirada contempló la protección que Yandrak ofreció al desvalido ser de blanco cristal con su ala malherida.

Y yo amo a Victoria. La quiero tanto que ése sentimiento duele, quema y hiela a la vez. Qué difícil es sentir algo por ella, más aún ahora que estoy tan confuso y lleno de contradicciones. Sé que no soy capaz de corresponderla cómo se merece, ahora menos que nunca, ahora que las imágenes de lo que ví en Awinor desfilan ante mis ojos como una desgastada película.

Demasiado sufrimiento, demasiadas dudas. ¿Quién puede imaginar el dolor de un ser que ha perdido a todos los que son como él? ¿Qué supremo tormento siente aquel que llora ante los vetustos cadáveres de sus hermanos y su madre? Todas esas preguntas acuden a mí cada vez que rememoro el momento en el caí de rodillas ante el blanquecino esqueleto de mi madre. Saber que soy el único me evoca una sensación de soledad y desesperación que resulta insoportable.

Y el odio despierta, como un ponzoñoso veneno letal, recorriendo las venas y carbonizándolas a su paso, y desgarra la razón dejando libre al espíritu de fuego que ruge bajo una sencilla apariencia humana. Si tuviera que describir ése primer momento en el que Yandrak revivió en mí, sería con esas palabras. Fuego, llamas, calor, infierno de recuerdos candentes.

Caos.

Las emociones luchan entre sí por obtener una mayor prioridad. El odio y rencor hacia Christian, el miedo a Ashran, el dolor de la soledad y el amor de Victoria. Ningún ser, humano o híbrido, puede soportar tan terribles emociones todas a la vez.

_  
Un rugido atronador emana de la garganta de Yandrak cuando el swanit desgarra su cuerpo con sus férreas extremidades. Un lamento sin igual se eleva en el extenso desierto y el cielo mismo parece temblar ante aquel lamentable sonido. La ira ciega me domina y embisto sin pensar, irracionalmente, con un deseo fiero y animal de acabar con mi víctima._

Su punto débil queda desarmado y finalmente cae muerto, tras una lucha larga y sin igual. Ante mis ojos no yace un terrible enemigo caído: es el salvoconducto para salvar a Victoria. Despellejo y vacío el cadáver con saña y me elevo con el caparazón hueco entre las zarpas. Siento las alas frágiles y malheridas doblarse peligrosamente. Empiezo un camino que sé que no terminaré, pues no me alcanzan fuerzas ni salud suficiente.

Y cuando me derrumbo, ensangrentado y casi muerto, con la mente vacía de pensamientos de éxito o esperanza, sólo soy capaz de verla a ella. Lejana, etérea, envuelta en un imperturbable halo blanco de pureza. Su mirada de cristal tallado brilla con la luz que su propio cuerpo emana.

Más saber que no está conmigo me arranca el alma de un modo cruel. Está lejos, atrapada, seguramente deseando que sea Christian y no yo el que hubiera estado a su lado. Kirtash, con su fría furia enmascarada, con su poder mortal que no le supone esfuerzo alguno.

Yo, sólo un inútil insensato que fue a buscar la muerte.

Sólo ahora comprendo que yo, al igual que Christian, tengo hielo en corazón.

La única diferencia es que a mi, a diferencia de a él, me mata lentamente.

Mis ojos se cierran y noto que la oscuridad me arrastra con su gélido abrazo. Ya no siento nada.

"Victoria".

--

El dolor regresa a mi cuerpo con una atronadora dureza. Un jadeo de angustia se eleva en el ambiente confuso que me rodea. Aunque abro los ojos, apenas soy capaz de ver nada sobre mí. De pronto percibo una presencia a mi lado, tan real y palpable como un cuerpo vivo, pero a la par lejana como una estrella fugaz.

La luz penetra en mí cuando pone su mano sobre mí y, con su dulce y preocupada sonrisa, se acerca a mí para comprobar que estoy bien.

-Jack... -susurra.

Sonrío, tratando de evitar hacer preguntas.

Después de todo, el hielo no es tan frío.


End file.
